100417 - A Trip To The Library
09:09 CC: Elle is standing beneath a pillar in the main hall. Everything is quiet and she has a book in her hands that she is reading. Again, her glasses are sliding down her nose and she presses them up every so often. She appears to be waiting for someone. 09:11 CC: After a little bit, Heftka shows up, looking around like she's a little unsure, and then spotting Elle and breaking into a smile. She walks over, and she looks a good deal more cheerful than she did the last time they met. 09:11 CC: "Hi!" 09:11 CC: Elle peeks up from her book and her face lights up in a smile. "Heftka! Howdy!" 09:12] CC: "Uh, so! We were gonna go to the library...? I still can't believe I never knew where it was, I've been here for over two sweeps... this place is really big though." 09:16 CC: "It is! It took me a mite to get used it when my Mama first brought me here when I was just a sprout." Elle giggles a little. "BUt not to worry, Heftka. I know this place like the back of my hand now." 09:18 CC: "Haha, yeah, well I'm glad that I have someone to guide me! Do you wanna go, then?" 09:20 CC: "Why I sure do!" Elle closes her book and tucks it in her folded arms. "This way!" She turns off down one of the halls at a decent pace. 09:23 CC: Heftka follows, keeping up easily. "So... how long have you been here? I know myself and Rita got here at around the same time, but you seem like you're more used to the place...?" 09:24 CC: "I don't remember when mama brought me here, actually," Elle says, musing over it. "I just know I've been here for a while!" 09:32 CC: "Oh, huh, okay. Well, I'm happy to have finally met you, haha... I'm sorry I wasn't super, uh, conversational earlier. Y'know. Oh man, I'm excited to see the library though!" Maybe she can find a book to help her identify some of the mystery corpses she's found in the surrounding seabed. Also, books are cool 09:37 CC: "It's fine, sugar," she says. "Meetin' new people and people like Mute can be overwhelmin'." 09:41 CC: "Yeah... Yeah, it really can be." She pauses. "Well, it can be good too, at least... I haven't had a lot of people to talk to here, haha. Just... Rita and servants, pretty much." 09:42 CC: "Although I'm not counting Mute as someone new to talk to." 09:47 CC: "That's kind of hard, since he doesn't talk." They approach a large set of doors. Elle stops and puts one hand on the door. "This is us!" She pulls open the door and inside is a massive library. 09:49 CC: "Whoaaaaaa!" She walks in, looking at all of the books. So. Many. Books. This is the most books she has ever seen in one space, definitely, and she isn't that much of a bookworm but she can sure as hell appreciate it. And the internet can only provide so much reading material. 09:50 CC: "Dude, this is *awesome*." 09:52 CC: Elle smiles brightly again. "Welcome to my second favorite place in this place." 09:54 CC: "So is there like... an organization system? Or is it kind of a 'good luck' thing?" 09:55 CC: "Dewey decimal, if I'm not mistaken!" 09:57 CC: "Huh, okay. Hm.... hey, so, do you think they would have the human version of Harree Potter? I used to love those books but it's kinda cool seeing the other versions of stuff. Plus... still working on my, uh. Getting over humans, y'know. No offense." 09:58 CC: "Uhhh..... Probably. It's a huge library and the staff makes sure there's variety." 09:59 CC: "Hm. Or you know what, maybe we should just look for the original version. I haven't read it in sweeps anyway... Uh, well, do you know where stuff is or should I ask someone?" 09:59 CC: "I'm gonna be honest, I still feel really awkward around any of the servants..." 10:01 CC: "I think I can lead you to where you wanna go." 10:03 CC: "Alright, great." She grins. "So uhh... what kind of stuff do you do around here? I mean, I figure we haven't crossed paths because we've been hanging out in separate areas, so." 10:04 CC: "I read a lot... Uh... I also like to go to the gardens... and...." she mumbles something at the end. 10:05 CC: "Uh, if it's something you don't want to talk about, that's cool. I've never been to the gardens though, are they nice?" It's kind of surprising she hasn't, but the big wasteland of the Basin is just so interesting that if she's gonna go outside that's where she'll go. 10:07 CC: "Oh honey, they're beautiful!" Her face is aglow with enthusiasm, her previous discomfort gone. "The flowers smell so good and the colors! So many!" 10:08 CC: "Damn, I guess I should check it out then! I've mostly only been going to the areas that are like, all dried up. There are a ton of really cool bones around here. Actually, I wonder if there's a book about sea creatures I could try and identify some of them?" 10:08 CC: "Oh, I collect bones by the way! I should show you my stuff later." 10:10 CC: "There should be one where I got that book on mammalian anatomy, or at least thereabouts." 10:11 CC: "Sweet." She leaves off talking for a moment to look at the books on the shelves, running a hand along their spines as she walks. Doesn't look like they're there yet, from the titles passing by, but there's some cool stuff in there! 10:12 CC: Elle takes her time, walking back to where she got the book in her hands before stopping at the section on Languages. She taps a few spines before pulling out one on Alternian. 10:13 CC: "Oh, what's that?" 10:14 CC: "Oh!" She is momemtarily startled. "I like to study languages, and I'm a little rusty in Alternian." 10:16 CC: "That's so cool. Languages are super cool. Not my strong suit... although I guess I've never tried learning another one? But yeah." 10:17 CC: "I've been meaning to brush up on other ones, but Alternian is one that I wanted to learn the most! LIving in a palace of trolls and all." 10:19 CC: "Oooh. Well, if it means anything, you've sounded fine to me so far." She smiles. 10:25 CC: She looks pleased. "Thank you! I just want to make sure that my verb tenses are still all good and that the participles don't clash when i'm talking." 10:25 CC: "Haha, I have no idea what any of that meant. So I think you're good." 11:54 CC: "Oh I... just ramble on sometimes!" Elle laughs a little. "I do try to keep my educated speak to a minimum so I don't frighten folks off." 11:55 CC: "Aw, that stuff wouldn't scare me off! I think it's cool, even if I don't know what it means. I like learning stuff, haha!" She laughs too, smiling. "So uh... I saw your anatomy book, it's really cool, so you like that stuff?" 11:56 CC: "I like a lot of things. I don't even remember what I grabbed that for." Elle taps her cheek in thought, clutching the book with her other hand. "Maybe because Rita asked me about getting a bird?" 11:57 CC: "Oh, huh, that'd be cool. I just think the body is pretty cool. Uh... my psionics, I don't use them a lot because they can really hurt people but... they have to do with nerves and blood vessels and stuff, so I figure knowing where things are could help if I ever have to... you know. Fight. Haha." 11:57 CC: "Birds are great though!" 11:58 CC: "Oh dear..." She looks a little distressed. "Fightin' is just... so rough and tumble... a little too much for little ol' me." 11:58 CC: "But I try to stay up on medicines and stuff too!" 11:59 CC: "Yeah I just... I know I'm safe here, I've just been. I want to make sure I can protect myself. And my friends." She looks kind of grim for a moment, but it goes away quickly. 11:59 CC: "Oh nice! Yeah, I don't know a lot about that either... Well, except knowing about anatomy. And bones." 11:59 CC: "Protectin' the ones you care about is a nice goal to have though, Heftka!" 11:59 CC: "Yeah... I really hope I can do it well enough if I need to." 12:00 CC: "Haha, I couldn't, before. But I was a kid. I mean, I'm still a kid. And it's not like I could have done anything anyway." 12:00 CC: "Anyway, I'll just be here to protect you guys!" 12:01 CC: "What... what happened??" 12:01 CC: She smiles, eyes wavering still a little. "Oh, you know. With. My mom. Getting caught and all that. But she was on Earth anyway, and I was here. So it doesn't even involve me, really." 12:02 CC: "Oh...." Elle walks a little closer and puts her arm around Heftka's shoulders. "I'm sorry honey." 12:03 CC: She startles a little bit, unsure about whether to recoil or not. Elle is a really nice person, but she's still a human! She ends up staying where she is, though. "Thank you... I guess. It's for the better. I mean, if they caught me, I would've died. They don't care about killing kids." 12:04 CC: "Okay, I know it's not a human thing, but this is getting, a little too pale for me I think. Sorry." 12:05 CC: Elle flushes bright pink. "Oh no!" She backs away REALLY QUICKLY and puts her free hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry sugar!" 12:05 CC: "It's okay, haha, you didn't know! I uhh. I just." 12:06 CC: "Heftka I've lived with trolls almost my whole life!" Elle sounds a little upset with herself. "I should know better than to just be pale with someone!" 12:07 CC: "Oh yeah, right. Okay. Um. I just... kind of have those feelings for someone else?" 12:07 CC: "Well, I don't even know how it works, with, siblings really, it's not a very familiar concept to me. But I kind of. Uhh... wow, okay, no, too personal." Now she's blushing too! The secret is she has a tiny bit of a pale crush on Rita. We are all surprised at this fact. 12:09 CC: "Heftka it's nothing to be ashamed of! Even Papa had a moirail once! I don't rightfully remembered what happened to her, but I know he had one!" 12:10 CC: "I mean, that's not the part I'm... uh, nevermind, we should talk about something else." Abort mission 12:10 CC: "Like... you should show me the garden!" 12:10 CC: "Maybe we could eat there? Like a mini-picnic, that'd be fun!" 12:12 CC: Elle's face lights up. "Oooh! Yes!!! We should find a servant to bring us some food out on the veranda!" 12:13 CC: "Yeah!! Uh, I guess, let's find someone then. We could bring some books too maybe? If we can take them outside, I mean, it could be risky for books I guess." 12:14 CC: "I take them outside a heap!" She grabs another book on language, this one just some random book. "Lemme see if I can rustle us up some food." Elle decided the "grub" phrase would be a little rude. 12:15 CC: The joke is, calling food grub is incredibly accurate for trolls, who eat mostly insects in the first place. "Sounds good. Uh, is it cool if you do the talking? I've been here a sweep and a half but I'm still kind of... uncomfortable around the servants. At least the ones higher blooded than I am." 12:16 CC: "Oh honey they're not all bad, not even the other lowbloods. Papa's got a great staff here!" Elle pokes her head out of the library and spots a servant. After a short conversation, the food has been orderd. 12:17 CC: "I know, haha, they seem nice! It's just kind of weird for me. I mean, having servants in the first place." 12:17 CC: "Hell yeah, food!!" 12:20 CC: "Hahaha! 12:20 CC: "Okay, let's go! Lead the way, we're goin' to the garden!" 12:21 CC: Elle opens the door and waits for Heftka to follow 12:21 CC: Heftka does that, presumably carrying some books or food, wait I forgot sylladices are a thing, nevermind 12:23 CC: Elle leads the way to the gardens and sits down on a low backed bench. 12:23 CC: "Welcome to the gardens, Heftka!" 12:24 CC: She walks around a little, taking in sights and smells, and then sits down next to Elle and grins at her. "It's really nice here! I can see why you like it." 12:26 CC: "Of course!" she smiles. "It's so quiet and warm here." 12:27 CC: Heftka takes a bite of some kind of foodstuff, probably a sandwich idk, and chews it thoughtfully. "Smells nice too. I may like dead stuff, but it *stinks*. Growing plants are great, though." 12:28 CC: "Did you know there is a plant that smells like dead things?!" 12:28 CC: Wow she's excited. 12:28 CC: "Oh, dude, cool! Uhh... it's like, one of those super big weird earth plants, right?" 12:29 CC: "They're called carrion flowers or corpse flowers!" 12:30 CC: "Aw yeah, like my trolltag. I wonder if we could get one of those here, hehe." 12:30 CC: "Maybe. I can ask papa later. He's such a busy troll!" 12:31 CC: "Yeah, he is! I know like. No things about him. I could count the number of times we've talked on one hand..." 12:32 CC: "Having a dad is a weird thing for me too, though, so that's fine." 12:32 CC: "He's not my...real dad? I don't know who my real dad is! But Papa has taken care of me and mama and calls me his daughter." 12:33 CC: "Ohh, okay. Adopted dad, then?" 12:33 CC: "Step-dad, I guess?" 12:33 CC: "I mean, he's probably more of your dad than mine, socially at least. Since it's more of a human thing." 12:33 CC: "Yeah, that's the word." 12:34 CC: "Oh that's right. Trolls don't usually have moms and dads. They have ancestors.... and aren't raised by them?" 12:35 CC: "Nope, just their lusus. I never really knew why I have an immediate parent... but I... I mean, I grew up with it, so it didn't seem that weird. I know she had a lusus though." 12:35 CC: "We don't usually have two parents either. I... actually kind of want to know more about that." 12:35 CC: "I mean, two biological parents." 12:36 CC: "I wonder what it'd be like if I'd ended up a cerulean, like my dad." 12:37 CC: "A lot different. Troll society is weird! But having two parents is fun1" 12:37 CC: "I guess it is!" 12:37 CC: "Well..." 12:37 CC: "I've never really had two at the same time." 12:38 CC: "I dunno if trolls are really meant to do families like that." 12:38 CC: "But I wonder what that would've been like, too..." 12:38 CC: "I don't even know what my mom's relationship with uhh... Dad, was." 12:38 CC: "I don't think so. The higher bloods are all really over aggressive...." Elle shudders. "Thankfully papa's not like that!" 12:38 CC: "Oh, yeah, definitely." 12:39 CC: "I mean, Rita's pretty much a highblood, and she's super nice!" 12:39 CC: "And uhh... Daiyne? He seems nice too." 12:39 CC: "I met him once." 12:39 CC: She blushes ferociously again. "He's.... he's great!" 12:39 CC: "Wait... wait a minute." 12:39 CC: "nonononoonon" 12:40 CC: "Okay, okay, nevermind haha!" 12:40 CC: "I won't pry." 12:41 CC: "He's really nice!" She manages to get out around her sudden stage fright. "But... I uh... uh...." 12:41 CC: She tilts her head, looking at her with curiosity. 12:44 CC: "Hesawonderfultrollthatiloveverymuchandamgettingmarriedtowheniturn16." 12:44 CC: "Oh!! That's wonderful!" 12:44 CC: She grins. "It's gonna be great!" 12:45 CC: "I mean... I don't really get marriage either? But I'm happy for you!" 12:45 CC: "It's like matespritship but a lot more permanent?" 12:45 CC: "Yeah, that." 12:46 CC: "I'm... sorry.. I just... find it hard to talk about him? He's great!" 12:46 CC: "But he went off on some mission that Papa sent him on and I haven't heard from him in a while." 12:46 CC: "Aw, that's fine, I understand." 12:46 CC: "I hope he's okay..." 12:46 CC: "He seemed like a really capable person when I met him, though, so he's probably doing great!" 12:47 CC: "I hope he is! Papa wouldn't send him on an impossible mission, right? 12:47 CC: " 12:47 CC: "Definitely not if he wants him to get married, haha!" 12:47 CC: "I don't see why he'd do that anyway." 12:47 CC: Elle smiles a little. 12:48 CC: For posterity: there was eating during this conversation. Heftka has recently finished her chosen food items, and leans back on the bench. 12:49 CC: Elle has also eaten, and is leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. 12:49 CC: "It was nice to talk to you, by the way! And I'm glad I know where the library is now." 12:49 CC: "I think I might go back to my room now and read?" 12:50 CC: Elle looks up and smiles. "Okay! Send me a pester if you want to hang out again?" 12:51 CC: "Yeah, of course! Oh uhh... what's your trolltag?" 12:51 CC: "charyChanteuse!" 12:51 CC: "I'm carrionConnoisseur." 12:51 CC: "Well, I guess I'll get going then." She looks over at the book pile, picks out a couple, stashes them in her sylladex and stretches. 12:51 CC: "Bye Heftka!" 12:52 CC: "Bye Elle!"